Beautiful Creature
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: Tom receives an exhilarating and exciting birthday present. And no, it wasn't a popup Birthday card.


**Beautiful Creature**

**Not based on one of Rachel Weisz's films, though that film rocks.**

**Summary:**Tom receives an exhilarating and exciting birthday present. And no, it wasn't a pop-up Birthday card.

**A/N**: Thank you Kmy a lot for you help and wisdom. x

This weird one shot takes place before the first movie. Review as you wish; I believe that Tom is out of character but I wanted him to be so. Thank you for reading.

'_Oh I cant wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Crazy about the way you make me feel, I just gotta have you, here and I, want to let you know, I won't ever let you go..' – Ashanti (Only You)_

It's past 11.15pm yet the club is still full. Gangsters, chavs, rockers, all dancing until the sun reaches past the clouds in the early hours of the morning. Tom sits in the club, vibrant lights spinning. He literally dragged his friends to celebrate his non-important birthday and they did seem to enjoy his company a few hours ago, before they got bored and slumped into their seats.

Tom sighs. He was born at 11.12pm and none of his closet friends remembered. His mum went through hell during his birth. His father didn't bother to turn up and his grandparents had died years before he was born, that's why he always assumed that his mother died at the young age of thirty-eight due to those depressing situations she had to go through.

He hoped that his life was on the verge of going up and that his job would be successful, well, more successful then his previous job.

While searching through the crowds of people, his search came to an end when his gaze set upon a woman whom sat on a stool next to the bar. She was loud and was presently flirting with the men along the row. She was wearing only a plain black tank top and a black mini skirt. Her jet black hair was mirror shiny and was resting past her shoulders. _Slut, _Tom suspects as he eyes her more carefully, this time taking in all of her womanly features. _Beautiful. Yet slutty._

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, lighted it and then smoked it until it was only one centimetre long. Chucking it in the ash tray, he used his other hand to reach for his wine glass which was the only thing keeping him going during the boring minutes of the boring hours.

He had enough so he lifted himself off his seat with ease.   
Automatically, his gaze fell above the same woman whom he was 'thought moaning' about earlier. This time she was facing him, her legs swinging from the high stool she was sat upon. She opened her mouth as to say something, but only hot air was released.

Tom thought she was mouthing something to him, so he left his friends and gradually walked over towards her.

There was a moment of silence until Tom decided to break it.

''So, what attracts a beautiful woman to a club like this?'' Though those leather pointed boots really did put the woman up on the slut mark, Tom was still intrigued as to why she would be in such a place like this..especially on a Friday night. Seemed too obvious.

''Pardon?'' She spoke, red lipstick marked on the wine glass which she was holding delicately with her right hand.

Her left was perched above her thigh, hanging low with her long bright red nails clicking against the bar.

''You heard,'' He replied, ''Why are you here?''

''Do I have to have a reason to be?'' She whispered, practically chocking on her wine. Yes, she even agreed with herself, she had drunk too much.

''I suppose you're entititled to come here, just as everyone else'' Tom spoke, harsh words through his soft tone of voice.

''Well next time, don't interrupt my drinking to ask a stupid question which wasn't even resolved.'' The woman spat.

''What should I do next them then?'' Tom questioned, never taking his eyes of her.

''There won't be a next time'' She slammed the wine glass down and rose from her seat.

''Don't go,'' He spoke and grabbed a hold of her hand and gently brought her closer to him.

''Why should I stay?'' She wiped her lips with her hand, smearing all the lipstick onto her pale white skin, looking like blood.

''Please'' Tom begged, edging her on to dance with him. He nodded in the direction of the wall, the emptiest part in the club.

She knew he wouldn't accept a no, and she had no idea if this man would ever be aggressive towards her.

_Fuck it. He's a cute guy anyway. _She thought, head swirling.

When they both had made their way over to the wall, the woman started dancing passionalty, striding her hips along with the music. Tom hesitated a little, until he let the flow go with him and placed his hands over her buttocks. She felt him tighten. Gulping, she slapped his hands off of her and instead placed them on her hips. He rubbed there for a matter of minutes and then eased her back towards the wall. He moved his head towards her, body against body, sweat against sweat. He bent his head a little, and darted out his tongue and slowly licked her neck. She moaned through her hair and Tom felt it through the touch of her breath.

His hands still rested on her hips, massaging them gently before he moved for the kill. He opened his lips and pressed them against hers. She accepted. Tongue in tongue, they still moved a little to the rhythm of the music. Just like passionate lovers, they continued the kiss until they felt themselves running out of breath.

''What is your name you beautiful creature?'' Tom spoke, nose touching nose.

''Danielle and yours?'' She smiled.

''Tom, just Tom''

Stepping aside and out of Tom's embrace, Danielle checked her watch.

''Shit'' She cursed and attempted to make a run for it.

''Where are you going?'' Neo asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

''I..have to meet someone. I forgot, I'm really sorry, I totally forgot...'' She was rushed but Tom wasn't going to let her off that quickly..

''Wait, I have something for you.'' He reached into his pocket and felt a packet of L&M's out of his breast pocket.

''Here,'' He shoved the cigarette into her mouth and lighted it with his spare lighter.

''Now, every time you smoke, you'll think of me. If only you didn't have to go..''

The woman relaxed a little against the wall.

''Oh I will, I will.'' She paused and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

''I must go. I'll be back here next Friday, promise and we can finish that kiss elsewhere..'' She winked and pushed her way out of the crowd into the dark streets.

So weird yet so..amazing. He had encountered his first proper experience with a woman his age.

Tom was left alone.

Again.

But he wasn't left alone for much long..

_THE END_

_Weird ey'?_


End file.
